


Tit for Tat

by Lady Divine (fhartz91)



Series: He Was My Almost [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dalton Academy, Dalton Sebastian Smythe, Drabble, Drama, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Skank Kurt Hummel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the population of Dalton mostly gone for Winter Break, Kurt and Sebastian have the campus all to themselves while they wait to head to their respective homes. But a "just because" present to his new boyfriend starts a game of trading sexual favors for trips to the kitchen...and brings up something Sebastian thought he was keeping pretty well hidden. </p><p>Please remember to read the second chapter to 'And Baby Makes...Muffins' which is titled 'When Colliding Worlds Collide'.</p><p>(Partially inspired by the post http://memoryanddesire-stirring.tumblr.com/post/130072031149/jerseygirl1316-pillowtlk07-wishing.)</p><p>Please go look at this adorable art made by freakingpotter and inspired by this series :) http://lady--divine.tumblr.com/post/130593636851/freakingpotter-heres-some-tiny-kurtbastian ! It's too precious for words <333</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tit for Tat

Kurt takes what will probably be the last hit off his joint and smiles, tight lipped, holding the smoke in his lungs for as long as he can before letting it out slowly. He's not holding on to it and hiding it the way he usually does. It doesn't matter if it escapes or not. With the first week in February being Winter Break, barely no one's on the Dalton campus, except for the less than a dozen kids who can't make it home for one reason or another, and one lax security guard that Kurt has yet to see. Sebastian told him that the man wouldn't likely make it out their way, since the security guard normally stays holed up in the kiosk at the front gates, miles across campus, and the man's older than Abraham.

Kurt has them hot boxed in his room, several towels shoved under the door, the windows locked, and the sprinkler sensors blocked (a trick Kurt learned after his first deluge).

Kurt's dad is in Washington for a couple of days, and his stepmom and stepbrother went with him, so Kurt opted to hang on campus instead of going home to an empty house. That might seem like a strange choice – relatively empty school campus instead of the complete freedom of an empty home - but Kurt figures that any proximity to McKinley High School is too much, so as long as there's nothing waiting for him at home, he'd rather stay as far away as he can for as long as he can. He'll be back in Lima soon enough. Sebastian chose to wait with him, seeing as his parents don't ever seem to care  _when_  he comes home.

"Thank you for giving me my birthday present early." Kurt giggles. " _Months_  early, actually."

"Well, then consider it a V-Day gift," Sebastian says, watching Kurt relax into his buzz. Sebastian decided not to tell Kurt that he didn't get him that bag of weed for any occasion other than the pure joy of watching Kurt get high.

"Well, thank you for choosing this over something more traditional, like chocolates or chlamydia." Kurt bursts out laughing, and Sebastian, baked himself, joins in. It's uncontrollable, but Sebastian likes hearing Kurt laugh. He would have laughed with him anyway. "But now I'm hungry as hell."

"I am, too," Sebastian says, taking a deep breath in of the air around them instead of reaching for Kurt's joint, not wanting to deprive Kurt of what's left of his nearly microscopic roach, knowing Kurt's going to want to save it for later.

"How about this," Kurt says, putting the end of his joint in his ashtray, tapping it out gently so it doesn't burn itself away, "since you brought me this  _amazing_  gift, I'll sneak downstairs and swipe us something from the kitchen."

"Ooo," Sebastian says, sitting up on the bed while Kurt slips his Docs on, "are you taking requests?"

"That depends," Kurt says, tying his laces into a rudimentary bow, "what do you want?"

"You," Sebastian says quickly. Kurt looks over his shoulder and flashes Sebastian a lopsided smile.

"Well, you can have  _me_  any time." Kurt leans back to kiss his boyfriend (because yes, they both decided that being boyfriends is a good thing, that it made what they have together seem a bit more legitimate), regretting the fact that he's about to leave when Sebastian's tongue slips between his lips to massage his palate.

"Mmm, but try to find that bacon mac and cheese they had for lunch yesterday," Sebastian requests as soon as he can find the strength to break their kiss.

Kurt gives Sebastian a wink, snaking a hand beneath the waistband of his jeans to adjust his hard-on, pointing uncomfortably to the left in his tight fitting jeans, before he attempts to stand.

"I've got you covered, baby."

* * *

Kurt's room is progressively becoming a disaster area. It looks like a rock star's hotel room and smells like an old school OTB. The grey cloud of green bud has yet to clear, making the air a musty fog. Most of Kurt's top sheets and his comforter are piled in a lump on the floor. The towels are still wedged under the door, and a foil tray of cold, coagulated, half-eaten mac and cheese sits on his desk, staining his blotter with condensation. Kurt is usually a stickler for neat and tidy, but at the moment, he couldn't care less. His head feels fuzzy; his body comfortably warm, from every muscle throughout every nerve; his boyfriend's head lying on his chest, while they fry their brains with mindless creature features and gore.

Halfway through the movie  _AVP_ , right when the alien/predator battle begins, Sebastian's stomach grumbles.

"Are you still?" Kurt asks with a laugh.

"Yeah," Sebastian mutters.

"Hmm, me, too," Kurt admits. "I think it's your turn to go scrounge up some food."

"Give me something," Sebastian says.

"What do you mean,  _give you something_?" Kurt asks, pushing Sebastian off his chest to get his ass moving from the bed and down to the kitchen. "It's  _your_  turn."

"Yeah, but you went because I gave you weed," Sebastian says. "What do I get for going down to the kitchen?"

Kurt shrugs. In his current condition, it sounds fair. "What do you want?"

"A blow job," Sebastian says without stopping to think.

Kurt frowns. "But I won't be hungry after that."

"Then don't swallow."

Kurt rolls his eyes up to the ceiling and squints as he gives it some thought.

"Yeah, alright."

Sebastian sinks back into the mountain of conjoined pillows (Sebastian brought his over from his room since he claims that Kurt's are too lumpy and they smell like Walmart) and watches Kurt with hooded, bloodshot eyes as Kurt unzips Sebastian's jeans with his teeth, pulls out his cock through the slit in his boxers, and sinks his mouth down over it.

"God, yeah," Sebastian exhales, reaching over to Kurt's desk to start rolling another joint. "Jesus Christ," he moans as Kurt sucks in earnest, "just like that…"

After that, their quest for snacks turns into a competition, with the stakes becoming higher and higher with each trip down to the kitchen.

"I want a pizza…"

"You want me to order a pizza?" Kurt asks, sitting in Sebastian's lap, rutting against him with no real agenda, in preparation for whatever they come up with next. "I think that's cheating."

"No," Sebastian says, swallowing back a shiver, not wanting to waste the tension that Kurt's building prematurely, "th-they have that ready-made dough stuff in the fridge. You're always telling me what a great cook you are. Here's your chance to prove it."

"Alright. You're on," Kurt says, making it sound like Sebastian flattered him into it, even though he didn't really need the compliment. "What d'you want on it?"

Sebastian lets out a soft moan, and Kurt, eager to make this as difficult as possible on Sebastian (since they both swore they wouldn't touch themselves while the other was away), starts sucking on his neck, at a spot he knows could very well do Sebastian in if not for the utter amount of THC flowing through his body and dulling his senses.

"I…oh God, Kurt…" Sebastian puts his arms around Kurt's middle and pulls him down, moving his hips along with his to get the friction he wants so badly.

" _Yes_?" Kurt teases, sucking harder, licking over the spot while he talks. "Is there something you wanted?"

"I…uh…I want…mmm…cheese, pepperoni, black olives, spinach, tomato, and feta cheese."

Kurt snorts into Sebastian's neck, and they both start laughing, though Sebastian's has a whine to it when Kurt stops rutting.

"Is that all, Rockefeller?"

Sebastian thinks it over for a second.

"Truffles," he says.

Kurt laughs out loud. "Are you kidding me? What are you willing to trade for  _that_?"

"What do you want to do?" Sebastian asks, more anxious to get Kurt off than for the pizza. He's way more interested in having Kurt than food.

Kurt looks at Sebastian's face - cheeks flushed, lips swollen, eyes shining in the haze. Kurt was definitely right to think that Sebastian would turn out to be the perfect playmate. He can't remember the last time he had this much fun fucking around with a guy.

"Let me fuck your mouth."

Sebastian snickers. "Is that all?" he says, scooting down the bed to get to Kurt's crotch. "I would have probably done that for nothing."

"Well then," Kurt says, moving down with him to keep his groin out of Sebastian's reach, "I can always…"

"Nope" – Sebastian grabs the fly to Kurt's jeans and pulls, almost ripping it apart to get it open – "a deal's a deal. Now come here."

* * *

The mess in Kurt's room is steadily getting worse, his too-small-trashcan overflowing with wrappers, paper plates, and plastic utensils. An army of empty Aquafina water bottles stands three deep, lined up on the floor, waiting to go to recycling.

They had to open the windows to let the smell of weed out when it started bleeding into the hallway, and regardless of Sebastian's assurance that they wouldn't see him, super security guy came snooping around. Kurt was cumming down Sebastian's throat just as the old ass hat pounded on Kurt's door and demanded to know what was going on. Kurt, with his half-hard cock shoved into Sebastian's mouth, keeping him from joining the conversation and getting them into trouble, explained that he had found a dead rat in his room (which Kurt thought would sufficiently explain the smell). And it did, since the guard said he'd write up an incident report, and started to go on his way. That's when Sebastian tossed Kurt over onto the floor and invited the man outside to come in and take a look.

There was a strained few seconds where Kurt tried to (quietly) strangle a giggling Sebastian with his Dalton tie, but the man said, "No, no, that's okay. I'm sure you boys can handle it," and then shuffled off down the hallway.

Kurt was pretty sure Sebastian's comment blew their cover. Listening to Sebastian laugh and adding in that smell probably gave the guard a good idea of what was really going on in Kurt's room, but Kurt imagined the poor, overworked man wanted to see two high, naked boys covered in cum less than he wanted to see a dead, decaying rat, which is why he ultimately left them alone.

Hours had started to pass. When Kurt had lit his first joint, the day was bright and sunny, and the clock read nine thirty in the morning. But now, the lighter colored surfaces in his room are glowing with a golden sheen from the setting sun, and their trips to the kitchen become dangerous as more and more boys come out of hiding to look for something to eat. The orders are getting more elaborate, but the food left untouched as the second either of them comes back through the door, they get attacked by the other.

"Okay," Kurt says, hovering over Sebastian, licking lightly over his lips, "I want a triple decker turkey sandwich, with bacon, lettuce, and tomato, on wheat bread, lightly toasted, and a pickle spear, about the length of your dick."

"Hard or flaccid?" Sebastian chuckles.

"Hard," Kurt says. "I'm  _reeaally_  into pickles right now."

"Hmm, that's a tall order, Hummel," Sebastian says with a mischievous grin. "What will you give me if I get that for you?"

"What do you want?" Kurt asks - this, of course, being the requisite follow up question, as neither boy offers, waiting with anticipation to see what the other can come up with.

Sebastian notices Kurt's tie lying beside them on the ground, the one Kurt almost throttled him with. He grabs it, then flips Kurt over.

"Give me your wrists, Hummel," he says, and Kurt complies, holding his hands behind his back for his boyfriend to bind.

"Now what?" Kurt asks, his cheek pressed to the tile so he can catch a glimpse of Sebastian's face. Sebastian locks eyes with Kurt, and swats his behind.

"Head down," Sebastian commands. "Ass up."

* * *

"Chocolate mousse," Sebastian says, taking a swig from the last of the water bottles Kurt had stashed by the bed. He started the morning with a full pallet of 32. This is the first time he's ever gone through one in a day.

"Is that what you want," Kurt asks, reaching out for the bottle, needing to wet his dry mouth, "or are you calling me names, Smythe?"

"That's what I want," Sebastian announces decisively. "I've always had the feeling that you could probably whip up a mighty fine dessert."

"Really?" Kurt asks, wondering if Sebastian's being serious. Kurt can usually determine when he's not, but this boyfriend thing is new territory for him, and sometimes Kurt feels like he's going to need to learn Sebastian's tells all over again. "Well, then…" He gets on his knees and starts unzipping his pants, not letting Sebastian's hands near them since he just about tore them to shreds last time. "Why don't you finish off that bottle of water?"

"Why?" Sebastian asks, but does what Kurt says.

"Because you're going to put that tongue of yours to good use."

* * *

"Okay, it's your turn again," Sebastian says, feeling content with Kurt lying naked on top of him, confident that if they just laid there a little while longer, he could fall asleep that way. "What do you want?"

It's 8:30, and Sebastian, for one, is exhausted, but he doesn't have the heart to tell Kurt that. Kurt still seems to have loads of energy left, and he's having too much fun. There's a calculating look in Kurt's blue eyes that Sebastian can see in the dim light of the desk lamp. Kurt has an idea. Sebastian knows it, and he wants to know what it is. If Kurt's smile is any indication, it has to be good.

"How about I tell you what I'm willing to give, and then I'll tell you what I want," Kurt answers.

Sebastian's eyes open wide. "Okay," he says, now more curious, and glad he decided to stick it out. "A little unprecedented, but why not? What are you willing to give me?"

"A wild card," Kurt says.

Sebastian raises an eyebrow.

"Really?" he says, running lazy, restless fingers up and down Kurt's spine. "I'm intrigued. First off, what's your definition of a wild card?"

"Anything you want, within reason," Kurt says with a finger raised. "Anything that I can do for you, right here, right now, even if we haven't done it before."

"Mmm, well, I have some ideas," Sebastian says, his heart racing. What the hell could Kurt want that's worth that? But more importantly, will Sebastian be able to give it to him? If it's not here at Dalton, he has his credit cards. "What do I have to get you? A chocolate soufflé? A lobster brioche? Filet mignon?"

Kurt's expression loses a little of its impishness, and as his smile softens around the edges, he starts to look nervous.

"Come home with me?" Kurt asks. "For Winter Break? Or spend it with me here. Just…don't go home. Don't spend two weeks in an empty house. Just…don't."

Kurt's voice breaks on the final word. That splintered sound lodges in Sebastian's throat in a way he never thought someone else's pain could.

Sebastian had told Kurt that he was hanging out at Dalton with him because his parents didn't care when he came home. He had even believed it. But the truth is, just like over the last Christmas Break, his parents aren't home. This past year, with Sebastian almost at the end of his high school career, they had started to consider their son gone, and their job as parents over. They had decided to start traveling, leaving town at the drop of a hat whenever the whim strikes them – not that having Sebastian ever stopped them before, but now they come home less and less.

Sebastian had gone home in December to a parentless house, and it stayed parentless all through New Year's. Kurt didn't find out until he returned from break and Jeff let slip that Sebastian had returned days early.

Kurt knew better than to question Sebastian about the situation directly, so their first weekend back, Kurt got him drunk. Sitting on the floor in Kurt's room, passing a bottle of scotch back and forth, Sebastian told Kurt about his Christmas vacation, by himself in a huge house that he always kind of hated anyway. Sebastian said that he knew it sounded bad, his parents not coming home for Christmas, but he was sure they had simply forgotten, because there was no way that even asshole parents would deliberately plan to stay away from their son on the holidays…right?

Kurt couldn't bring himself to ask Sebastian why he hadn't called him.

Kurt could figure out the reason on his own.

If Sebastian had called, Kurt would have been over there in a second.

That was part of the problem.

Then Sebastian would have to admit that a guy whose sole relationship with him consisted of fucking and getting wasted cared more about him being alone over the holidays than his own parents.

Sober and rational, Sebastian gives off the impression that he can't stand his parents, and that nothing they do gets to him anymore.

But that night in Kurt's room, Kurt heard the truth. He knows that Sebastian misses them. He knows that he cares. Kurt's probably the only person other than Sebastian who really knows it, and Sebastian does a good job at forgetting.

"But…I can't, Kurt," Sebastian starts, even though he looked like he was about to say  _yes_. "I mean, your dad…"

"Said it was alright with him when I asked him last week," Kurt admits. "And my stepmom, she's already got a room ready for you. Don't worry – you can sneak into mine at night. It's right next door. So, what do you say?"

Sebastian doesn't know how to answer. They'd been together-ish since the beginning of the school year almost. They'd only recently made it official. But did they really want to be  _this_  serious? Dating and holding hands and fucking and calling yourselves boyfriends was one thing, but spending vacations at each other's houses and meeting family, that was something different. They were probably at that stage, but did Sebastian want that?

Did he need it?

"When…when are you leaving?" Sebastian asks. Kurt's chest tightens. It was a non-committal question. Sebastian could decide to answer either way. Kurt had no problem staying at Dalton with Sebastian. He'd miss his dad, but his dad would understand. Kurt would love to have Sebastian stay with them, though - introduce him to his family and friends, have Carole fuss over him the way she does with all of them, have his dad invite him to watch the game with him.

But if Sebastian decides to go back to his house and doesn't invite Kurt to go with him, especially when Kurt knows he'll be alone…Kurt doesn't want to think that Sebastian sees that as an option.

"Technically, I can go home whenever I want," Kurt says. "I was just waiting for the right time to ask you. So…"

Kurt lets it trail off, and waits for an answer.

"What are your feelings about handcuffs, vampire gloves, and vibrating butt plugs?" Sebastian asks, his voice shaky, but in a crowd, only Kurt would notice. With his buzz worn off and his mind clear, Kurt's struck by the shift in conversation. A few weeks ago, he would have thought Sebastian was just avoiding an uncomfortable issue by switching the focus to sex, but now…now Kurt would like to think he knows better.

And he does, because Sebastian's not thinking about any of those things. He's thinking of a way to say  _yes_.

"You know my feelings about those," Kurt says with a wicked grin, wider than usual since he knows he's on the verge of getting his way.

"Well," Sebastian says, putting both hands on Kurt's ass and squeezing hard, excited by the fact that Kurt doesn't yelp or squirm away, "why don't you break 'em out, and when we're done" – Sebastian looks at Kurt with appreciative eyes – "you can take me to your house."


End file.
